Ignore This
by UndeadLord22
Summary: If you dont wanna waste time, dont read this. This is just some nonsense that I am trying to bullshit you all. But if you wish to read it, try not to pity. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Wondering what this is about huh?**

 **Well, you will know.**

 **This is just me writing my feelings into this thing.**

 **Yeah, weird and sounds kinda boasting aint it?**

 **Problems, meh, ignore that.**

 **I am just a person with an anger filled up...**

 **Pain and agony is cemented into my heart and feelings.**

 **I can never give this away, until that _'time'_ comes.**

 ** _"Hell's come to pay, and the living shall'nt be undone."_**

 **A quote I found in some book. Researched about it, its never found in the internet.**

 **Lets go straight to what this is about;**

 **This is my writing, a small** **summarized** **autobiography, about my stressful LIFE.**

* * *

I am a normal guy, with a normal-like life.

Been around for some time, even if I am just a kid with school to do.

But lets skip the formalities shall we?

For at least a decade, I have this anger, cooped up in my heart for that long.

And _that_ anger can never be released for this year of school...

I am a chill kind of a guy, but with a heart of kind and full of hope.

But corrupted with stress and pressure that made me felt mentally, no, _**emotionally**_ ill.

I am also a victim of bullying, and also part of them...

I really WANT to smash... and K*ll those mother fuckers with any thing...

Its really hard to not release your pent UP anger for a decade.

And that decade I've been trying so hard not to show it to others...

Because this place I've been? Is not the place where I can release it.

Outside I am a person with a serious-looking face, one that never likes to do things seriously and does it enough. I am an unpredictable person with hatred.

And in the inside? I feel chaotic. My emotions are in chaos.

My control of my emotions seemed to be ok, but to me? It is never ok.

I have faith within my beliefs, and those beliefs I can hold onto.

But my will and trying to hold in my anger? Now that, that I cannot hold onto very long.

There will be a time that a worse thing will happen, not to me only, but to others.

Maybe at this moment on, those who read this writing of mine, would possibly understand on what nonsense I've put up to this shit...

Heh, life is good... But you can never waste it on something stupid of time.

I would have put this into my profile, but heh, I know that people will just ignore it most of the time.

. . .

I will live on with a stressful emotion within me, and I'll try not to fuck things up...

Sincerely, your local writer of the Overlord Genre,

UndeadLord22...

Peace out, and try not to get shot by stray bullets. Fucking things could appear out of nowhere and sht, times up.

 **I will survive**.


	2. What is our purpose?

Hello again.

Im actually surprised that there are ACTUALLY people (2) following and favorite this small bio of mine.

Kinda creepy I might say...

Anyways, it has some damn time to have some RELEASE OF WHAT I HELD IN for a time.

But seriously, why the hell am I here?

Whats my purpose?

My purpose?

Its to fucking live and survive in this horrible fucking reality of a world.

You know, there are times; well sometimes, on which I really wish (one that I really want to be a reality) to be a real one.

Basically my fucking reality.

MY OWN DAMN REALITY!

I'VE GOT QUESTIONS!

I MEAN, I AM A MAN, no, PERSON OF FUCKING FAITH!

I, HAVE BELIEFS AND BELIEVE IN GOD!

BUT, DOUBTS WERE PLANTED INTO MY FUCKING MIND

I QUESTION, BUT WITH NO ANSWER IN THE PHYSICAL FUCKING WORLD!

WHY!? ARE WE FUCKING HERE!?

AND THIS IS MY FUCKING ANSWER!

WE ARE HERE TO BUILD SHT, AND LIVE WHAT WE HAVE!

Because fuck this world since its going to be destroyed who knows when but God himself...

You all have questions, I know.

Why is this still updating, when it is just a fucking bio of mine, which I tend to make it as a stress relief for myself.

Well Im fucking sorry if this goes against the rules, if it is then I will GLADLY remove this.

ANd why is this still updating, when it is placed as complete?

BECAUSE I CAN DO WHAT I FUCKING WHAT WITH THIS!


	3. Why is it I see all is fucking idiotic?

So, whats up with this shit again?

 **AGAIN? THIS IS TO RELEASE SOME OF MY FUCKING STRESS OUT!**

 **I CANT BREAK SHIT, AND SMASH AROUND STUFF IN MY FUCKING SURROUNDINGS, BECAUSE I AM A DECENT FUCKING PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS AT LEAST SOME FUCKING VALUES!**

There are really some shit I cant seem to understand!?

Fucking idiots who just overcomplicate things, things which are SO FUCKING SIMPLE TO GET!?

WHAT FUCKING PERSON HAVE YOU BEEN RAISED WITH!?

AND FOR THIS, THIS SHIT!?

PEOPLE WHO NEVER EVEN WROTE STORIES, CAN NEVER TELL HOW HARD IT IS TO FUCKING MAKE ONE.

I mean, using the FUCKING PLOT FROM OTHER PEOPLE!? MAKES ME JUDGE MYSELF IF IT IS OK?! THEN YEAH IM PRETTY **FUCKING** SURE ITS OK!

There are some many fUCKING things that you people never seem to understand to others, is to never FUCKING JUDGE OTHER'S LOOKS/APPEARANCE!

And fucking yet hypocritical to the fucking ones who say this!

Do you even fucking understand what Im saying?

AND DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK YOUR SAYING!?

* * *

FUcking even thinking about getting myself some 'dangerous' FUCKING THINGS IN THE FUTURE!

I even want to give this sht up, and pack stuff, and go the fuck BACK HOME!

 **THIS IS FUCKING CHAOS AROUND HERE!**

 **WHY IS THERE SO MANY FUCKING NOISE!?**

BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING WORLD!

WORLD WANTS YOU, ME, ALL OF US TO FUCKING LISTEN TO THEM!

HEAR THEIR FUCKING LIES, SPREAD THEIR BULLSHT, AND BELIEVE ON IT!

I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF THAT SHT, AND FUCKING LEFT IT

WHY, IS IT SO FUCKING HARD FOR YOU ALL FUCKING IDIOTS TO SEE THE GAWD DAMN OBVIOUS!?

So much fucking greed around I see, even it got into me, selfish, asshole, rude, motherfcking stupid, and all of those shts I say, is to fucking me.

ME I FUCKING SAY!

I really want to kill someone, yet I fucking cant!

 **HOLDING BACK, IS WHAT'S KILLING ME INSIDE!**

 **WHY, IS THERE EVEN A FUCKING PEOPLE WHO WANT STUPID FUCKING PEOPLE BECOME FAMOUS!?**

 **CAN WE ALL JUST FUCKING STOP BEING ASSHOLES AND DICKS, AND JUST WORK AROUND TOGETHER, AND KILL OURSELVES!?**

 **Makes the process more faster if you realize it.**

 **BUT FUCKING WHY!?**

 **FUcking continue if you all fucking want, just make this PROCESS TO GO FUCKING FASTER, AND THE WORLD WILL END!**

 **IPShjFUCKTHISFUCKING WORLD!**

 **kiSJhUTHisISWHAT**

 **HELL IS UNLEASHED, CURSED THEE FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!**

 **WHY!?**

 **AND WHY DO PEOPLE EVEN FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS SHT!? FUCKING WHY!?**


	4. Kill---?

This fucking issues.

This anger, it's creeping up inside me.

You know the feeling? Holding in that FUCKING STRESS!?

The heart, keeps on fucking beating harder and faster.

The shit I've been taking in is wayyyyyyyyyyyyy too fucking much.

And people have been following this sht? Wtf? I told you all not to follow and just ignore my fucking RAMBLING NONSENSE OF WHATDATIOPHJWEOPAHDFIPOAHUOIH!?/

JUST RESPECT MY FUCKING WISHES DAMN IT!

FUCKING WORLD!

THE DAY WHEN THE END TIMES HAPPEN, I WOULD WANT THIS SHT TO BE DONE AND GONE!

The hatred

The anger

The fucking sympathetic rage I've been dealing within my fucking heart and soul, is hurting.

I never tell this to anyone, because I felt fucking empty.

How fucking weird and fucking sad is it huh? To feel so fucking empty?

To kill, but the rules of MORALITY holds me back.

That I am happy

Yet, fucking pissed off about it

TO kill or not to kill?

WHICH TO PREFER!?

HATRED, OR LOVEW!?

FUCKING RULES AND STANDARDS NOT LOOKING PROPERLY TO THE FUCKING JUSTICE AND FUCKING OBVIOUS SHIT!

THE FUCKING ASSHOLES WHO BULLY THE FUCKING PEOPLE WHO WORKED FUCKING HARD TO GAIN LIFE, TO NOT BE DISTRACTED YET THESE PEOPLE FUCKING EXISTS

EITHER IT COULD BE THE PARENTS OR NOT, THE FUCKING **KI** SA **L** IUIOSAHOI **L** UBDSNAO **I** HBIOSFIA **N** POJKDS **G** LKJFYGVB INSTINCT WANTS IT TO FSOIAHOUIAHILAUI HAPPEN!

I WANT THIS SHT GONE

NOT WITHIN ME

NOT FUCKSDAPOJOIJ BESIDE ME

NOT EVEN ON THE FUCKING TOP OF ME! !) !HP

I WANT THIS SHT FUCJSOPIAJIP KING GONE!

LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKOPINGOPIASD

ASGPOIHAPOIUGWQFOGP

AOISGOIUA:SGPOIP! %#! #^% #R!EWDFQT#WQRPHHPIWQPHPJO SOSPOI AIOS! %#!WDRAT! $SDFAO HPSAFDFSA

AOSFPIUOASFSAFOIHASF

LET ME OUT!$$ %##!^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just let me go...


	5. Is it time?

Blood on my mind, blood on my fields, blood on my hands.

I mean, bloody fucking shitty actions on what I've done? Fuck it all

Hatred? Its fuel

Rage? Its the ignition.

Bodies around, filled with your loved ones, friends, ones that you could trust and believe in them, trust them with all of your will?

Thats the ignition.

Once you see it, you cannot unsee it

No matter how long you try to forget it, it comes back

The war...

Fucking idiots

Why would you want war?

War is bloodshed upon bloodshed

You remove lives sure, but what good does it for all?

People see war as business, glorious event, a path of change.

Fools

It is a path of death and destruction

You bring death upon them, others, and you.

It is your undoing you degenerate fucks.

You want war? Dont regret wishing upon it

I would like to stand and see your faces once you witness the destruction, death, and loss scattered around you.

Battered bodies of once living people, on the ground, lie motionless.

You wish that huh?

FUCKING WISH FOR IT!?

YOU WANT TO END YOUR LIFE?

WHICH YOUR MOTHER HAD GAVE FOR YOU?

I may be fucking hypocrite and ignorant in some cases, but FUCK. YOU WANT WAR!?

GO BACK IN HISTORY, the FUCKING PAST

LEARN FROM IT, NOT REPLAY THE FUCKING EVENT

YOU WANT ACTION!? GO JOIN THE FRAY!

SEE THE BLOOD AND GORE PERSONALLY WITH YOUR EYES!

I really want to experience the adrenaline, not the one that you exercise normally as you go through stuff, the one that involve life and death situation!

Knowledge is not useful when you dont have the wisdom or experience the handle it. Useless I tell ya!

To kill or not to kill?

Question asks and answered, but when the fuck does it not end?

The questioning I mean. . .

I mean, TIME NEVER STOPS!

BLOOD WILL CONTINUE TO FLOW WITHOUT STOPPING! YOU CAN SLOW THE FLOW DOWN, BUT WAR, HAH! WAR WILL ALWAYS HAPPEN!

"Peace that will last forever"!? HAH, LOOK WHAT SHIT HAPPENS TO YA DUMB FOOLS

PEACE WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN THIS MATERIAL WORLD

ONLY JUDGEMENT DAY, SHALL WHEN THY TIME COMES...

Peace...


	6. Ahhhh, what relief of pain

Ahhhhh, what a pain

What benevolence of agony pressures into reality?

I mean, fuck it all

When ya'll feeling confident that you could handle the situation and endure it? Tolerate it with a great measure of pressure going on your back? Feeling that fucking weight wanting you to fall down into the fucking ground, and maybe into that feeling of abyss?

Yeah, that one.

Sighhhh, death seems really appealing. But its not quite an answer to my questions and solutions though.

But **it** can get rid to some problems. Although the problem is, the consequences that will happen afterwards.

Problem, is a cycle.

You create it, you make it, you mold it, you make it appear, you destroy it, you make it disappear.

I would sound crazy and all the time bullshit, just mumbling, random fucking words from my mind that should pop up.

But its not entirely wrong.

Everyone has their own perspective.

Like, what is death?

Is it an answer? Will we go to the afterlife? Is **there** even a afterlife?

One thing for sure, I do not believe in afterlife (purgatory)

I may be a religious person (with faith conflicting to the world's beliefs, but I try my best to not involve much to the world. But the temptations...), but I also have my own code.

Live to your fullest?

The world wouldnt give you that kind of freedom if you think about it.

But anyways, the suffering?

Everything hurts.

Mentally, psychologically, physically, thoughtfully, willfully, spiritually, I think everything within me.

Kill? Not an answer, but its also not a problem.

Once you kill, that blood in your hands? Never goes away.

No matter how much you think of it, how you try to make it go away?

Stays forever within you.

Heart and mind.

Once innocent, turned tainted and corrupted.

Killing with reason may seem susceptible, but it doesnt mean your righteous.

I may sound like a wiseman there, but remember

This 'story' I've put up?

This is just my personality writing.

My feelings.

My thoughts.

My fucking mental perception to everything.

To all those readers out there, this isnt me wanting to gain attention.

This is me warning you folks out there.

 **This** shit, is to warn you all.

The pressure? The disorder within yourself? Everything I've written previously in this... thing, is to make you notice it.

You want to live happily? Dont put that fake ass smile in your face for life.

I hate it.

Happiness? Im good with that.

The joy? Yea.

But the smiles? No, I can feel the fakeness beneath those fucking smiles.

Its like you trying to be happy, but you cant be happy.

Fuckin bullshit.

To all those people out there, if your reading this, smiling with that fakeness behind it?

Fuck you.

Fuck you all.

And by that, I am a hypocrite.

But not in _that_ way.

I blame and complain, to which I just get up and quietly do it.

Showing emotions is easy, but controlling the boiling fucking liquid inside you? Now that, that is tricky.

And that, I get irritated so fucking easily. Agitated, in a way.

And to that, I feel... Empty.

That empty, void emotion that I could feel, nothing.

Huh, Steven's right.

Humans are flawed.

Fearing the unknown is stronger to all humans, to within all of us.

More reasons why I like to become a monster.

A... monster towards humans.

Not really in a murderous way, but more like in a nature, fearful way.

"Humans are monsters, monsters are humans." That sort of thing.

Vice versa.

Plus, its interesting on becoming a monster.

Yeah, the great downside on doing so, but the benefits of being... yourself.

Like, I question people who choose human races in games where you can start off differently.

Humans? Too overused.

But then again, I cant judge them really. We aint all that perfect.

And no, this isnt a fucking suicide note.

I want to make bombs, but I dont know how. I made some poison materials, but I dont think deadly is my style.

Destruction?... Well... maybe.

Maybe a mix to both.

Meh, aint really sure on that.

Thinkin I'm crazy?

Nah man, to those who want to live in a unnatural lifestyle and not knowing or aware with almost everything around you?

Your fucking crazy on that.

Living normally? Meh, sure.

And besides, to that dude with a white mask with bloody patches and a fucking rainbow insignia on it, fuck off.

The chances of that happening on him goes back... Heh.

Anyways,

This? This part I've written wont really be my sane first.

But it will not be my last.


	7. Turning crazy?

Ya know, for some damn fvked up reason, every time I walk outside, my mind is filled with blood

Blood-fucking-shed

I see people doing something, and I imagine either beating them, killing them, put them in a fked up position of a state

I do not know what the hell is this suppose to be

Depression? Nah, I've gone well beyond that fked up state condition of mine

Hold up emotions? Doubt so, but from what I have lived throughout and recall my painful memories of fking hypocrites around? Its a possibility.

I may have become a sociopath or a psychopath

Weird because I still have morals and I aint liking on killing

Huh, yeah this might be the cause of holding in my rage

Havent released any of them for quite a time

Its literally impossible to show them away, around my place? Its impossible to get a quiet place

Unless your in the mountains with no one around for 1-1.2km radius around here, its impossible

I have calmed down, but images of bloodied corpses of whomever I look upon? Its fking bullshit

Curse? Nah, I dont believe such shit. Now _possession_ , that is real asf

But we aint going spirits on that shit, I dont wanna go that deep into the dark

Im keeping my soul, spirit, living embodiment, or whatever, away from evilness

Im not going CHAOS around

fk them

But aside from those crap, this condition is going to be a problem later in the future

Because one day I will be facing those problems, and dealing with those in a... much more bloody way

Compliments to the chief to the one who gave me this tasty meat from gift

Heheheh...

Time to remain hopeful now


	8. Shit is getting fucking real

**Cant handle this?**

* * *

Heh, looking back on my nonsense tantrums, I really look like a spoiled child that got his toy being taken away.

I would like to remove them and this whole thing, but...

I'll leave it be.

As a reminder for myself, and to those who are experiencing in this type of bullshit.

Dont lie, all of you have been wanting to vent their emotions out, and for me, this is one of those.

But its not enough is it?

Writing out your vents? Its not enough.

It never _feels_ enough.

It removes it, but only some. To such little extent of spacious fking restraint of conflicted emotions.

A person who you may have known for a long time, has turned their belief away to something logical yet outrageous.

Supremacy.

Fking Supremacy.

Unless this is going to be WH40k Imperial Supremacy, then its going fuck all.

While I do have my skeptics in my own chosen faith, I really do...

But to something like this?

Even when with evidences, facts, and common sense brought up into such stupid ideology?

Fking Asian Supremacy?

I cannot make his name known, but this is all i can put out. Despite such... 'friendship' relationship that I have to him, the man has been through such fucked up childhood that he dont wish to remember the past, only the future.

Hates his own father, doesnt trust mother, former religion he now doubts turns to another idealogy of Asian Supremacy.

I cannot blame him for that.

Both him and I have many differences.

Faith and Belief is one of them.

Hah, to think that my odd hobby on betraying my comrades would turn around. It feels... Like something burning. Its like the branches of fuel being burnt away, wasted for the bonfire of beacon.

Complaining would be the word for this... thing.

This is about me, and my friend, and my belief on the whole thing.

From my point of view, he is disillusioned by the harsh reality of the world. Aggressive in a way, knows nothing of neutrality as the right way and neither is being defensive.

Everyone has their own values to hold up, and mine is against his.

I'm not sure if the people in the group (which I'm also part of, invited by said friend) are old. Like, life old. Experienced in life long lasting than the youths.

Whole of Asia is united, in my stand point, maybe. I'm not fond in world politics, so I am blind in that shit.

But to have another war, another fucking war of having Asians being the supreme fucking race of the whole earth?

That I cannot stand. The facts and evidences are there, but such fucking sense is what I cannot stand.

But he made so many points.

Foreigners came to our countries, just for what? Single, but mostly for fucking. Exotic fking 'tastes'. You all know what i fking mean.

Prostitutes, if you all are fucking dense. Foreigners coming here and fking asian people. Technically _our_ people since I'm asian...

Then again, let them. Lord has given them free will, so let them.

While the Supremacists simply just want to revive that stupid hate in the past, just to want to gain superiority over all, purposely the whole world.

Im not the only one dealing with this sht of a kind in the whole wide world.

And time to do protocol "I dont give a fuck, I made a oath in my life and I cannot withheld it..."


End file.
